Existing techniques for application performance monitoring comprise entire stack tracing, i.e., monitoring all invoked methods for performance issues. However, in a typical application comprising a large number of methods, monitoring application performance in such a brute force manner leads to system degradation to such an extent that the monitoring is not even possible in a production environment.